


Tears of Blood

by saturninesunshine



Series: Never the Right Time [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vampire AU, random thing i have decided to post, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'I’m sorry I was weak, Skye.' She recognized the familiar blood lining the creases of his eyes. She kissed him before the tears fell down his cheeks."</p><p>Skye hadn't seen Ward since he abandoned her for his Maker. She recognized that pull. But somehow, the pull towards each other was even stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random drabble I put on Tumblr but AoS is coming back in a week and I just have the urge to publish. Not a new AU but one I decided to do. These are vampires in the style of True Blood so that's where the inspiration comes from.

Skye started at the sound of the metal door clanging open. His jaw was still rough with the five o’clock shadow he had been sporting ever since he had returned to his Maker. Instinctually she felt herself recoil at the sight, able to smell Garrett all over him.

Ward’s sweater was half tucked into the front of his belt. She wished her eyes hadn’t immediately darted down that way. That path for them had been destroyed before it had even begun.

That was the mantra she kept repeating in her head. Looking into his eyes would be a failure on her part. Coulson had always told her that she wore her heard on her sleeve.

On her face. That hadn’t changed after he turned her. Ward was always the one to remind her of that. This wasn’t any different. He had his loyalty to his Maker as she had loyalty to her own. Even making eye contact with him again would be a betrayal. 

Like the one he so cruelly implemented on to her.

She did it anyway. 

She had never been one for following the rules.

She had been right. It was a mistake, a failure. Once again, she couldn’t trust his face. Every thing he had told her from the beginning had been a lie just to try and lure her to Garrett’s side.

But now she was stumped. The welt from the silver she had slung at his head had long since healed. But he was still wearing that expression.

Somehow, he was wounded. And she knew that she shouldn’t believe it. She couldn’t trust him. How could she trust someone she felt like she barely knew?

But he was alone. They were so alone. His face was a picture of naked vulnerability and she couldn’t understand what was happening.

What was happening? 

Skye shifted uncomfortably on the bed in the quarters they had given her. They couldn’t trust that May wouldn’t find her once night had fallen. Underground, her scent was diluted.

All of that suddenly seemed so inconsequential.

“I’m sorry.”

Skye should have rushed the door the moment it started to open.

But she didn’t. She could smell him from across the hall and knew he had been alone. For some reason, she hadn’t tried to make her escape this time, like she had done so many others.

She never expected Ward to apologize. And she didn’t know what it meant now anyway. Somehow, this seemed genuine. Skye couldn’t find her voice. His arms weren’t crossed defensively like they had been for every other meeting they had where he had tried to sell her on the merits of his fanatical Maker. She had never dared hope that he didn’t even believe what he was selling.

For the first time in the half a century they had known each other, she could see a chink in his armor.

Skye slowly slid off the bed, her stocking feet hitting the floor without a sound.  His eyes were downcast. This was only on par with when vampire drainers had thrown a silver net on him. They had drained a pint of him before she and Fitzsimmons had got there. 

Where was Garrett when Ward was slowly bleeding to death with despicable humans trying to sell his fluids on the black market? She had never seen him weak before and never had since.

Until now.

She had to wait with him in the woods while Fitzsimmons went to get Coulson. It took hours for him to regain his strength. He didn’t let go of her hand until he fed again. 

She hadn’t let herself think about that for a long time.

“What’s happened?” Skye asked hesitantly. He finally looked into her eyes. There seemed to be a tentative wall between them. But not the one filled with fanaticism and stubbornness on his part. This was just fear.

That was something that she knew she could trust. 

“I know this is wrong.” He couldn’t let himself look at her when he said it. “He’s my Maker.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t want to make this choice,” Ward said. He took a slow step towards her. She didn’t back away. “I couldn’t. Choose between you and him.” 

In the end, she knew that he didn’t have to say anything at all. When she looked at him, she knew the truth.

“I’m sorry I was weak, Skye.”

She recognized the familiar blood lining the creases of his eyes. She kissed him before the tears fell down his cheeks.

She hadn’t known that it was coming until she did it. He responded immediately as her fingers tucked into his waistband, tearing his shirt from it. It hadn’t been right before. 

But this was right now.

He raised his arms and she discarded his shirt easily. With accelerated speed her rushed them to her bed. He peeled her jeans down to her ankles in a matter of seconds. She kicked them off and realized he had stopped suddenly.

For a fearful second she thought that he was wounded. She hadn’t smelled the blood but to be fair, all she could smell was his own arousal.

But he wasn’t in pain. He was staring at her, his eyes so dark they seemed like one seamless color.

“I never wanted to hurt you.”

Some of them had a saying that feeding was better than sex.

While that may be true on some accounts, Skye had a pretty difficult time telling the two apart at that moment. 

Ward’s mouth was hot on hers as they moved together. It was only a matter of moments before she heard it. He clenched his hand on her upper arm and his fangs sprouted down.

He kissed her again and realized that hers had come out too.

He didn’t let go of her when they were done. He brushed his hand across her cheek. A single red tear had rolled from her eye and he rubbed it away.

“What are we going to do?” he asked.

Skye leaned in to him. She couldn’t answer him yet.

She didn’t know.


End file.
